<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Born by post_PI_sd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909287">New Born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_PI_sd/pseuds/post_PI_sd'>post_PI_sd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Russian Musical Fandom, Tanz der Vampire | Dance of the Vampires - Steinman/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative World, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_PI_sd/pseuds/post_PI_sd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>与TDV里面的cp无关，与TDV里面的cp无关，与TDV里面的cp无关</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yaroslav Bayarunas/Alexandr Kazmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>与TDV里面的cp无关，与TDV里面的cp无关，与TDV里面的cp无关</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Part 1</p><p>当太阳在绵延的山峰后隐去了行迹，特兰西瓦尼亚被皑皑白雪覆盖的森林笼罩在玫瑰红的暮色中，Krolock城堡新一天的生活就算正式开始了。</p><p>Alfred又独自一人躲在了塔楼里的某个僻静角落。</p><p>他蜷缩在一个大概有几百年历史的破衣柜和墙壁隔出的的小空间里，抱膝坐在地上，脑袋没精打采的靠在膝盖上，好像有着自己想法一样的头发一如既往的像猫耳朵一样支棱着。</p><p>他已经在这里坐了好几个小时了，整整一个白天——也就是吸血鬼的夜晚——他都没有睡着。事实上，Alfred已经连续失眠好几天了，如果吸血鬼可以照镜子的话，只要看一眼他就能发现自己苍白的脸上那两个大大的黑眼圈。</p><p>过去的几个小时里，他就坐在那里，听着城堡从白日里死一般的寂静（从某种程度上来说，这座城堡里的人在白天确实与死人无异），到黄昏后一点点喧闹起来，好像一只巨兽从沉睡中苏醒。</p><p>而他，就陷在这只巨兽的腹中。</p><p>他听到楼下的储藏室里传来餐具碰撞的叮叮咚咚声，Kolkol在摆弄储藏室里的餐具了，大约今天又是一个堡里的吸血鬼们吃早饭的日子，Alfred默默想到。</p><p>在Alfred还是人的时候，他是一向以为吸血鬼只喝人血的，然而跟着Sarah住到堡里之后，他才发现情况完全不是这样。群鬼们每隔个四五天就会一起坐在Krolock伯爵那张不知道有几百年历史的华丽长餐桌旁边，喝点几天里抓来的各种动物的血当早饭。显然每年只有在舞会上才能喝一次人血并不足以满足吸血鬼们的生理需要。虽然Herbert在Alfred第一次参加这种聚餐活动的时候就一边百无聊赖的搅着自己盘子里的血、一边不甘心的瞟着Alfred的脖子、一边告诉Alfred动物血带来的饱足感远不如人血。但也许终究是聊胜于无吧，毕竟这一地区地广人稀，大部分区域都被森林覆盖，并没有太多人血可供群鬼消费。那天早上Herbert似乎还说了很多其他别的什么，但是精神受到了巨大打击的Alfred在早餐过程中一直愣愣的盯着自己的盘子，试图想象未来无尽的与鲜血为伴的生活。在唠唠叨叨了半个小时之后，连神经大条的Herbert也终于看出来，Alfred还处于某种被他老爸称之为“精神脆弱的人类在突然遭遇重大变故后对现实接受不能”的状态。于是Herbert一边翻着白眼感叹着居然有人能在转化四五天后都接受不了自己已经是吸血鬼了这一事实，一边帮Alfred把那盘一口都没动几乎已经彻底凝固的食物吃光了。</p><p>现在，楼下餐具室里的声响似乎愈发放大了这些天来一直折磨着Alfred的饥渴感，嗜血的欲望好像毒药一样烧灼着他的五脏六腑。距离他被Sarah转化已经过去十几天了，Alfred还连一滴血都没有喝过。倒不是因为他对喝动物血有什么意见，不，作为一个无神论者，Alfred在这方面完全没有任何道德洁癖。事实上作为Abronsius教授的助手，他在柯尼斯堡的实验室里已经杀死并解剖过无数的动物了。然而现在，每当他想起血液，感受到自己对于血液的那种无法抑制的渴望，他都会想起自己在刚刚完成转化后是如何像完全失去理智一样扑向Abronsius教授的，如果不是Sarah拉住了他，也许教授现在也是一只吸血鬼了。Alfred非常害怕，自己有一天也会像堡里的群鬼一样，为了暂时满足自己永无止尽的欲望而毫无愧疚的咬开一个人的脖子。虽然严格意义上来说这并不是杀人，可这也等同于把一个人拉入了永恒的地狱中。Alfred在这些天里也试图向别的鬼讲述自己的恐惧，然而他在堡里能说几句话的鬼总共也只有Herbert，Sarah和Magda三个，Sarah显然正忙着谈恋爱根本没空搭理他，Magda完全不能理解他的恐惧。至于Herbert，Alfred非常清楚找Herbert单独谈话的下场是什么，而这次可没有教授会来救他了……</p><p>Alfred叹了一口气，把头埋在了臂弯里，拼命眨眼试图抑制住灼烧着眼眶的泪水。他想起Sarah拉着他住进堡里的那天，伯爵曾安慰他说转化就是一次新生，是一次抛弃过去的一切重新开始的机会。但Alfred觉得，自己的生活与作为人类时的生活并没有什么不同，依然是孤独、无人关心，甚至还添上了这种不知何时才会消退的恐惧……</p><p>Alfred明白，当初Krolock伯爵挑衅的对着教授说出“Alfred灵魂已经属于我了”的时候，伯爵的自信来自何处。教授以为，Krolock会想办法用Sarah诱惑Alfred，而实际上，伯爵只是在城堡门口的时候一眼就看出了Alfred的孤独和对爱的渴望。这样孤独寂寞、渴望温暖的人是根本用不着诱惑的，Sarah在Alfred心里随意撒下的那几颗火星，就足以让他义无反顾的跟着Sarah踏入地狱了。</p><p>Alfred从记事起就住在柯尼斯堡的孤儿院里，因为从小就很内向，常常是自己躲在一个角落里看书，他在孤儿院没少被其他孩子排挤欺负。孤儿院里的老师们永远阴沉的表情，阴暗潮湿的居住环境，再加上充满敌意的同伴，让Alfred在孤儿院的生活与一场噩梦无异。直到后来，他很幸运的被Abronsius教授挑中，资助他去上学，Alfred才终于摆脱了这场噩梦。Alfred既没有亲人，也没有朋友，把他从泥潭中拽出来的Abronsius教授对他来说就是唯一的亲人。然而他隐约明白，自己对教授来说只是众多学生中的一个，即使中学毕业后他因为没有钱继续读大学而做了教授的助手，教授对他也从没表现出什么关心。Alfred感觉，自己对于Abronsius教授来说永远都只是“傻小子”、“笨手笨脚的助手”、“没出息的年轻人”。即使在Alfred被Sarah咬住了脖子，在吸血鬼的毒液顺着血管扩散到全身，灼烧着身体的每一个角落的时候，就坐在不远处记笔记的教授也根本没听见他痛苦的叫喊和挣扎。教授后来甚至也没有试图找过Alfred，即使他明知道这一带所有的吸血鬼都在Krolock城堡里。Alfred想，他现在对教授来说，应该已经从一个可有可无的助手，彻底变成陌路甚至敌人了。</p><p>从跟着教授来到特兰西瓦尼亚开始，Alfred就害怕万一自己死在了这里，没有人会记得他，没有人会在意他。现在果然，他要独自一人烂在这片荒凉的东欧山脉里了。住在Chagal家旅店的那两天里，他以为自己终于找到了会在乎他的人——Sarah。然而这十几天里Sarah对他表现出的不耐烦让他彻底放弃了这个想法。Sarah甚至明确的对他说，如果Alfred寻求的是爱与关怀的话，他应该去找Herbert。可Alfred本能地觉得，虽然他对于爱该是什么样也不是很清楚，可总不该是像Herbert那样，豪不尊重对方意愿的把人摁在地上……</p><p>想到这里，Alfred的思绪被打断了，他隐约听到走廊里有人在叫着自己的名字。Alfred抱着些微的希望抬起了头，也许是Magda或者Sarah在叫他吗？也许她们对他至少还有一点点关心吗？然而接下来一声拖长了音调的Mon cheri给他当头浇了一盆冷水，又是Herbert，永远是Herbert……</p><p>这就好像压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，Alfred觉得自己再也没法继续在这个城堡里多呆一分钟了，趁着Herbert找到他并开始动手动脚之前，Alfred变成了一只蝙蝠从窗口飞了出去。</p><p>他恍恍惚惚的在风雪里飞了很久，等到意识恢复的时候，他发现自己站在树林的边缘看着Chagal的旅店——整个特兰西瓦尼亚地区唯一一个曾让他感受到一点温暖的地方，虽然也许是虚假的温暖。</p><p>大约正是晚饭时间，旅店里依旧热闹非常，挤满了村民，屋内暖黄色的灯光把人群的影子投在屋外的雪地上，村民吵吵闹闹的声音隐约传到Alfred的耳边。空气中依旧弥漫着大蒜浓汤的味道，Alfred皱了皱眉，还好吸血鬼只是对大蒜的味道敏感，而不是真的害怕大蒜。一切都和十几天前别无二致，仿佛那场噩梦从未发生过。</p><p>Alfred在树林的阴影里默默的站了一会儿，叹了口气，转身打算离开。突然在村民的笑闹声中，他听到了断断续续的歌声。Alfred愣在原地，他不记得村里有歌手，这个村的村民们会唱的那几首歌最多只能算吵闹欢快的乡间歌谣，而这个声音忧伤、安静，仿佛溺水之人最后的求救，将死的天鹅最后的挽歌。</p><p>Alfred不明白屋里的村民怎么能在这样的歌声里继续欢笑。</p><p>Alfred也不知道为什么自己要冒险走进旅店，也许是好奇这个新来的歌手到底是谁，又也许是因为从歌声里听到了自己……幸好村民们似乎已经把他完全忘记了，没有任何一个人对他的出现表现出害怕或诧异。Alfred看了看四周，老板娘Rebecca已经不知去向了，现在站在吧台后掌管整个旅店的是一个陌生村民。</p><p>Alfred找了一个角落里的位置坐下，看向那个坐在壁炉旁边一个临时搭起的台子上、抱着一把吉他自弹自唱的歌手。</p><p>他本以为能独自一人长途跋涉来到这个偏僻村落的歌手会是个身材健壮的成年男性，但出乎他意料的，眼前的歌手身材瘦小，似乎比Alfred还要矮上一点，而且相当年轻，也许才刚刚成年。歌手低着头自顾自的弹唱，仿佛周围吵闹的村民完全不存在一样。他黑色的头发垂到肩膀，略微有些蓬乱，几缕发丝挡在脸前遮住了他的表情和眼睛。Alfred定定的看着歌手出了神，像是看着一道谜题，他从何而来，为何冒这么大的风险在冬季穿越特兰西瓦尼亚的山区，又为何会有这样哀伤的歌声。</p><p>好像感觉到Alfred长时间的注视一样，歌手突然抬起了头，对上了Alfred的目光。</p><p>Alfred感觉自己作为吸血鬼本来就很微弱的心跳突然停滞了。</p><p>Alfred看到了一双蓝的惊人的眼睛，美丽的好像阿尔卑斯山上冰封了万年的冰洞中的坚冰，Alfred在学生时代曾跟着地质学教授去考察过几次，那种冷冽、纯粹而又澄澈的蓝色使他无比的着迷。在这些蓝色的坚冰中，Alfred有时候会看见来自远古时代的事物封存其中，经历了千百年的岁月仍然完好如初，透露着深沉的哀伤感。</p><p>Alfred默默的想，眼前这双哀伤的蓝色眼睛后面，是不是也掩藏着什么秘密。</p><p>仿佛感受到了他目光中的探寻，蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝诧异的光。Alfred迅速移开了自己的视线，惊奇的感到自己的脸颊居然有点微微发热。原来吸血鬼的体温并不是永远如大理石一般冰冷的吗？</p><p>一曲结束，一直低头看着地板的Alfred感觉到歌手似乎在向自己这个角落走来，他抬起头，正对上那双忧伤的蓝色眼睛。</p><p>“嗨，介意我坐在这里吗？”歌手问道。</p><p>Alfred慌乱的做了个请的动作，带翻了桌子上的一只杯子。</p><p>歌手看着Alfred的样子，哀伤的眼睛里掠过了一丝笑意，他在Alfred对面坐下，伸出了一只手：“我叫Yaroslav，你可以叫我Yar或者Yarik，你叫什么？”</p><p>Alfred感觉自己的嗓子好像哑了一样，发出的声音完全不同于自己往常的声音：“我叫Al……Alexander……”</p><p>Alfred并没有想骗Yarik，而是在说出这句话的时候，脑子里突然闪过Krolock伯爵告诉他的一件事。Krolock曾对他说，既然转化就是一次新生，他就可以重新选择自己的名字，让过往的一切随着旧名字一起消逝。在向Yarik介绍自己的这一刻，Alfred不知怎么突然决定要选择自己的新名字。</p><p>Yar微微皱了皱眉，思考了一下：“Alexander……我可以叫你Sasha吗？还是你更喜欢别的称呼？”</p><p>Alfred愣住了，这辈子还从没有人叫过他名字的昵称。“Sasha……”，他喃喃的重复了一下，感觉好像有一股暖意流遍全身，“Sasha就很好……”</p><p>Alfred本来还很担心他和Yar的交谈会像以往所有他和陌生人的交谈一样，最终落到两人一起沉默的尴尬境地。没想到Yar居然十分健谈，永远能找到新的话题。Yar告诉他，自己来自离这里三四天路程的一个小镇上，因为家里人反对他做歌手，才一个人跑出来，一路流浪一路靠在酒馆里唱歌赚钱。当被问到他为什么会来到这个村子时，Alfred尴尬的撒谎说他是和教授一起去附近的村子研究吸血鬼的，今天晚上正好无事才来这个村子转转。</p><p>“哇，那你的Abronsius教授一定是个工作狂，今天这种日子居然都不给你放一天假吗？”Yar同情地说。</p><p>“今天这种日子？”Alfred困惑地问道。</p><p>“是啊，今天是圣诞节前夜啊。难道你们忙的连日历都不看了吗？”</p><p>Alfred惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，在堡里的日子过得有些昏天黑地，他已经完全忘记了人类世界的日期了。</p><p>看着Alfred目瞪口呆的样子，Yar同情的伸出手，搭在了Alfred放在桌上的手上，“看来你们真的是忙的够呛……嘶，你的手怎么这么冷……Sasha？你…你怎么了？”</p><p>感觉到Yar温暖手掌的触碰的那一刻，在这几个小时里几乎已经被Alfred忘记了的饥渴感突然像海啸一样席卷了Alfred的全身，眼前瘦小而忧伤的Yar突然好像美味的食物一样，让Alfred产生了一种想咬破Yar颈部白皙而脆弱的皮肤的冲动。Alfred感觉到之前被自己藏得很好的尖牙开始不受控制的长出来。</p><p>Alfred被自己的冲动吓呆了，迅速抽出被Yar握住的手，踉跄着站了起来，碰倒了旁边的凳子。“我…我刚想起来…教授有一篇论文综述让我今天晚上写完的……对不起我必须走了……”</p><p>Yar沉默的低下了头，半晌后抬起头，眼睛里闪着一点点希望，小心翼翼的说：“那…一个星期以后就是新年，你还会来这里吗？如果你的教授给你放假的话…”</p><p>“嗯，那天晚上我一定来……我必须得走了，再见…”Alfred自己也不知道自己说了一些什么，转过头像逃命一样的跑出了旅店。他感觉自己像几年前偷偷喝了Abronsius教授的伏特加一样，心跳的甚至自己都能听到，脸颊和耳朵热的不正常，大脑也晕乎乎的拒绝行使自己的正常功能。</p><p>在这种状态下，Alfred还能找到回Krolock城堡的路，真可谓是一个奇迹。更让Alfred惊讶的是，给他开门的不是Kolkol，而是伯爵本人。Krolock意味深长的看了Alfred一眼，那洞悉一切的眼神让Alfred忍不住瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“那么，你选定自己的新名字了吗？”</p><p>“是的……Alexander”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Part 2</p><p>当Sasha找到Sarah的时候，她正和Herbert一起涂指甲。Krolock伯爵坚持要让Sasha亲自把改名的决定告诉群鬼，鉴于堡里其他的鬼都不认识他，这也就等同于告诉Sarah、Herbert和Magda三人。</p><p>听了Sasha的决定后，Sarah平静的看了他一眼，不置可否的嗯了一声。Herbert手一抖，把指甲油涂歪了。Herbert懊恼的看了看涂坏的指甲，抬头狐疑地看着Sasha道：“我爸不会是又跟你说了那个什么转化等于新生的歪理吧？”</p><p>Sasha惊讶的点了点头，“你怎么知道…”</p><p>Herbert懒洋洋的哼了一声，“都几百年了，每次有新鬼来堡里，他都要跟人家说一次这个改名的歪理，可几百年来你还是第一个真的听了他这番话的……”Herbert困惑的捋了捋他金色的长发，“说真的，你为什么会做这个决定呢？堡里的每个鬼都有不想放弃的过去，难道你没有吗……嗷！Sarah你干嘛踩我啊！……”</p><p>Sasha看着面前陷入争论的两个人，默默叹了口气，转身走开了。</p><p>几天后的早餐时间，Herbert瞪大了眼睛看着Sasha犹豫地坐到了他对面，拖过面前的盘子开始喝。</p><p>“Al……Sasha…”Herbert小心翼翼的问，“你没事吧？”</p><p>Sasha舔了舔嘴唇上沾上的血迹，抬头看着已经被反常现象吓得有点胆战心惊的Herbert，“我想问你一个问题…”Sasha尴尬的咬着嘴唇，“你是怎么知道…你喜欢男孩子的…”</p><p>Herbert差点被嘴里还没咽下去的一口血呛死，要是他不幸成为有史以来第一个被血呛死的吸血鬼，那可就太丢Krolock伯爵的脸了……</p><p>“你怎么会突然想起问这种问题…你不是异性恋吗？”好不容易顺过气来的Herbert非常困惑的问到，“好吧，简单来说，这更像是一种直觉…两个对的人之间自然会相互吸引…”“不过…Mon cheri，你该不会是终于爱上我的吧？”刚正经了没两分钟的Herbert又恢复了平时嬉皮笑脸的样子。</p><p>Sasha默默的冲着他翻了个白眼，低头继续对付自己的早饭。</p><p>Herbert揪着自己的一缕头发冥思苦想了好一会儿，最后悄悄戳了戳旁边的Sarah，小声说：“Sarah，他今天到底怎么了？”</p><p>Sarah看了Sasha一眼，“我觉得，他八成是恋爱了……别误会，不是跟你。”她看着似乎有点伤心的Herbert，叹了口气，安慰的拍了拍金发小吸血鬼的肩，“别丧气了，过几年还会有其他漂亮的鬼能让你睡的…”</p><p>从圣诞节到新年的这七天，对于Sasha来说也许是他人生和鬼生中最煎熬的七天。Yar是他这辈子遇到的第一个让他感受到真正的温暖的人，他渴望再次看到Yar那双好像闪着蓝色火焰一般的眼睛，感觉到Yar身上散发出的人类的温度，他想要解开Yar的眼睛背后藏着的那个谜。可与此同时，Sasha非常清楚，吸血鬼和人类间的关系是从没有好结果的，总有一天，他会控制不住自己的欲望，把Yar拖到他现在所在的这个人间地狱里。</p><p>尽管如此，在新年的晚上，Sasha还是不由自主的来到了Chagal的旅店门口。</p><p>Sasha站在旅店前树丛投下的阴影里犹豫不决。如果是在柯尼斯堡，今夜全城的人都会聚到教堂前的广场上，在广场周围的酒馆里喝酒聚会，一起等待着午夜教堂钟声敲响的那一刻。然而在这个偏僻的特兰西瓦尼亚村落，村民们唯一可以聚会的地方就是Chagal的旅店，于是今夜的旅店就显得格外拥挤和吵闹了。Sasha有些郁闷的想，今夜旅店里大概不会有什么地方能让他和Yar安静的待着了。</p><p>Sasha突然感觉到背后好像有可疑的脚步声，好像有人正蹑手蹑脚的接近他，接着，一双带着人类体温的纤瘦的手捂住了他的眼睛。在Sasha尚未明白发生了什么的时候，吸血鬼的本能已经先于他的大脑行动了。等他反应过来的时候，他发现Yar已经被自己反扭着胳膊摁在雪地上，正吃痛地叫着“Sash！”</p><p>Sasha惊恐地松开手，后退两步缩进了树丛的阴影中。虽然只是短短几秒钟，但是他清晰的感觉到了Yar是如何像一只小动物一样在他手里瑟瑟发抖，纤细的人类骨头好像轻而易举就能扭断。事实上，如果刚刚站在这里的不是他而是Herbert，也许Yar的胳膊现在已经断了。</p><p>Sasha绝望的低下头，把脸埋在手里。Bravo…在第二次见面的时候就差点拧断别人的胳膊，这下Yar大概不会再愿意和他这种怪物继续接触了……</p><p>出乎意料的，Sasha感觉到Yar还在颤抖的手握住了他的手腕，轻柔但坚定的把他的手从脸上拉开。“Sasha？”Yar小心翼翼的说，“你别哭啊，我没受伤……”</p><p>Sasha拼命眨了几下眼睛，试图挤掉灼烧着眼眶的眼泪。“Yar…发生了这种事……如果你从此不想再跟我接触的话…我能理解……”</p><p>Sasha低下了头，认命的等着Yar转身离去。</p><p>然而Yar只是轻轻笑了笑，“为什么要不再跟你接触，刚刚是我吓到你了，你才会有这样的反应。我一时忘了这片山区有多危险了，有狼，还有吸血鬼……我还以为是在自己家附近……”Yar的声音渐渐低了下去，蓝色的眼睛里又笼罩上了一层哀伤的薄雾。</p><p>Sasha在看起来好像要哭出来的Yar面前慌了神，笨拙的开始转移话题，“既然你也觉得这里很危险……为什么你还要选择来这片区域呢？”</p><p>Yar低低的笑了两声，说到：“和你一样，我也是听说这片地区有吸血鬼，一时好奇就想来看看……”</p><p>Sasha紧张的咽了口唾沫，干巴巴的笑了笑。他由衷的希望Yar对吸血鬼了解的不多，毕竟，任何一个对吸血鬼进行过研究的人，在感觉到他的体温、看到他刚才表现出的反应速度之后，大概都会对他的身份有所怀疑了。好在，Yar看起来既没有戒备，也没有透露出一点点恐惧。也许正如Yar告诉他的，Yar所居住的镇子完全由教会掌控，民风极其保守，以至于吸血鬼这一类的话题在镇上被视为异端邪说。</p><p>想到这里，Sasha默默松了一口气。虽然他完全不相信Yar会伤害他。从第一眼看到Yar开始，他就感觉到Yar和他拥有相同的灵魂，就像还是人类时的Sasha一样，Yar不会忍心钉死面前一个活生生的“人”。然而终究，人类在恐惧之中的行为是难以预料的，Sasha自己在作为人类时，也是绝不会想把吸血鬼当做朋友的。</p><p>果然如Sasha所预料的，当晚的旅店里拥挤的完全找不到一个可以好好说话的地方。他和Yar只得离开旅店，沿着村庄的边沿散步。好在当晚特兰西瓦尼亚难得的是个晴天，空气虽然冷冽，但没有刺痛肌肤的风雪，环绕村庄的松树林发出的松针的清香混合在空气中，让在城堡里发霉了太久的Sasha有了一丝终于呼吸到新鲜空气的感觉。Yar像个小孩子一样挽着Sasha的胳膊，一路叽叽喳喳的闲聊，思维极其活跃的从一个话题跳到另一个话题，似乎完全没有注意到Sasha远远低于常人的体温。</p><p>在树丛的阴影中，远离村民视线的地方，他们接吻了。一切都发生的自然而然，就好像Sasha和Yar不是才刚刚第二次见面，而是相识多年的朋友一样。Sasha活了二十多年，第一次知道亲吻可以是这么美好的事情。Yar吻上他的那一刻，Sasha感觉周围的世界好像开始旋转，模糊成一片光影和色块，他眼前唯一存在的，就只有Yar那双闪着蓝色火花的眼睛。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Part 3</p><p>“Sasha？Sasha？Alexander！！！”</p><p>Sasha被Herbert的一声大吼吓得回过了神，差点打翻了自己面前盛满了血的盘子。</p><p>“神啊，你最近这两个星期到底怎么回事？总是在走神，而且每天从天擦黑开始就不见鬼影了，直到午夜才回来……”Herbert有点委屈兮兮的抱怨道，“现在我们几乎只有在早餐桌上才能看到你了。”</p><p>Sasha心虚的撇开了视线。“咳……我只是……出去走走…去见一个朋友……”</p><p>Sasha自己都觉得这个理由完全没有可信度，毕竟有什么人会愿意和吸血鬼做朋友呢？果然，Herbert眉毛挑的老高，狐疑的说：“朋友？真的是朋友吗？”Herbert顿了顿，一副若有所思的样子，“你该不会是去什么地方勾引人类了吧……”这下轮到Sasha险些被血呛死了。</p><p>Herbert一边拍着Sasha的背帮他顺气，一边惊讶的说：“你不至于反应这么大吧……勾引人类对我们吸血鬼来说也不是什么见不得人的事情啊……”“不过……”Herbert难得严肃了起来，“你可千万不要对人类投入太多的感情……这样做的吸血鬼通常都没有什么好下场，毕竟人类对我们来说只是食物。”</p><p>Herbert看着Sasha急匆匆的吃完早餐打算离开，就一边用手指卷着自己金色的长发，一边调笑的对Sasha说：“又急着去找你的人类吗？不过都两个星期了你居然还没咬到他？进展是不是太缓慢了一点？要不要我教你两手……”</p><p>Sasha看着自顾自笑的开心的Herbert，欲言又止，想想之前几次和Herbert争论的经历，现在跟Herbert解释什么都只怕是越描越黑……</p><p>Sasha走进了旅店的大门，向大厅的角落里四处张望，找寻着Yar的身影。如果在他头几次来的时候还有几个村民会好奇的悄悄向他瞥上几眼的话，现在全村的人都已经习惯了每天晚上看到一个脸色苍白、漆黑的头发凌乱的支棱着的年轻人从不知道什么地方跑来旅店，和那个同样不知道从何而来的流浪歌手一起窝在一个角落絮絮私语。</p><p>然而今天，Yar似乎没有像往常一样在大厅等他，站在吧台后的女招待看到Sasha傻乎乎的站在大厅里东张西望，无奈的一边把他拽到不会挡客人路的地方，一边告诉他Yar从下午开始就呆在他在阁楼上的房间里。</p><p>Sasha站在Yar的房间门口，犹豫了一下，轻轻敲了敲门：“Yar？你在吗？”</p><p>门后传来咣当一声，好像有什么家具被撞倒了一样。接着就是Yar显得有些不自然的声音：“Sasha？”</p><p>Yar打开了门，Sasha的心猛地一沉，眼前的人脸色苍白的吓人，蓝色的眸子好像笼罩着一层薄雾，几乎有些接近圣诞节前夜Sasha初次见到他时的样子。</p><p>“Yar…发生什么事了吗？”Sasha小心翼翼的问到。</p><p>“没什么……先进来吧……”Yar低下了头避开Sasha探寻的目光，把他拉进了屋里。</p><p>Yar在阁楼上的这个房间很小，靠窗摆着一张单人床，壁炉边是一张很小的圆桌和两把椅子，除此之外再没有别的家具了。</p><p>Sasha的目光环视了一圈，定在了椅子上看似随意堆着的Yar的一件外套上，许是放置的时候太过匆忙，外套下面盖着的东西露出了一端。</p><p>作为Abronsius教授的助手，Sasha对这个东西再熟悉不过了。</p><p>那是吸血鬼猎手最基本的工具，用来钉入吸血鬼心脏的尖木桩。</p><p>“Yar？”Sasha定定的看着尖木桩，难以置信的说。一时间无数的思绪从他的脑海里闪过，Yar一直在骗他吗？他其实是个吸血鬼猎人吗？Yar接近他……是来杀他的吗？</p><p>Sasha拼命摇了摇头，把这些可怕的思绪赶走。不，他相信Yar这些天来表现出的情绪不是装出来的，话语可能是假的，然而眼睛和歌声不会骗人……</p><p>Sasha转过头来用疑问的眼神看着Yar，这才发现Yar的脸色已经惨白的与一只吸血鬼无异，瘦小的身躯好像不受控制一样的哆嗦着。“Sasha……”Yar的声音好像快溺水了一样，看向他的眼神满是哀求。</p><p>Sasha叹了口气，把不停哆嗦着的Yar拉到了椅子边，摁着他坐下来，接着拎过架在壁炉上方的茶壶，倒了一杯茶塞到了Yar冰凉的的手里。</p><p>Yar哆嗦着把茶杯凑到嘴边，其间差点把半杯茶都洒在身上。一杯茶灌下去，Yar的脸上才终于有了一丝属于人类的血色。</p><p>Yar把茶杯放回桌子上，把脸埋在了手里。</p><p>Sasha疑心Yar是在哭。</p><p>由于对事情可能的进展方向一无所知，Sasha只好默默拖过另一把椅子，坐在Yar身边，安慰性的抚着Yar的后背。</p><p>Yar哆嗦了一下，抬起头来看着Sasha。</p><p>“你不生气吗？我一直都在骗你……如果你现在走开再也不回来的话……我能理解……”Yar的声音里带着点哭腔。</p><p>Sasha无力的笑了笑，低下了头：“为什么呢……每个人都会有自己不想让别人知道的过去……”Sasha顿了顿，抬起头看着Yar轻声说：“你现在愿意告诉我发生了什么吗？”</p><p>Yar抽噎了一下，紧紧的攥住了Sasha的手，力度大到以Sasha吸血鬼的身体构造都感到了疼痛。Yar深吸了一口气，艰难的开始讲述：“我最初来这里，不是因为对吸血鬼好奇……我是来猎杀吸血鬼的……”</p><p>“记得我对你说过，我居住的镇子风气极其保守吗？”Yar抬起头，哀伤地看着Sasha，Sasha缓缓点了点头。“除了吸血鬼这类的话题外，还有一件事在镇上也是禁忌，那就是像你我这样的人……镇上的教会把我们这样的人称作……鸡奸者……”Yar剧烈的哆嗦了一下，痛苦的咬着牙。</p><p>“其实本来，镇上的人只是觉得我们这样的人恶心、变态、是不可接触的怪胎……后来，教会里来了一个新的主教，他宣称我们这样的人是魔鬼的信徒……所以对我们来说，唯一的刑罚就只有……绞死……”Yar的身体又开始控制不住的发抖，Sasha轻轻搂住Yar，歪过头来顶着Yar的头。Yar用袖子猛的擦了擦眼睛，继续断断续续地说下午。</p><p>“还住在镇上的时候，我……其实我有……我曾经有一个爱人……后来……我们的关系终于被发现了，我们两个一起被抓了起来……那是两个多月前……”Yar的声音好像哽住了一样，他抱住Sasha，把头埋在Sasha的颈窝里，肩膀一抽一抽的抖着。Sasha的心好像被紧紧攥成了一团，他隐约猜到这个故事的结局是什么样子了。他像安慰小孩子一样轻轻拍着Yar的后背，感觉到他衬衫的领口渐渐湿了。</p><p>半晌之后，Yar才终于平静下来，可以继续讲述他的故事。也许是这一次崩溃终于宣泄出了积攒了两个多月的恐惧和绝望，Sasha感到Yar的情绪比之前平静了许多，虽然他现在眼眶红红的，脸色依旧白的吓人，但总算不再发抖了。</p><p>“我家里人凑了一大笔钱贿赂教会的人，让他们偷偷把我放走……这个方法确实奏效了，教会的人在某天半夜把我扔到了镇子外面，警告我让我永远不要接近镇子方圆十里的范围……”</p><p>“我保住了性命，可是他…我知道他还关在监狱里，等待他的只有死亡……那时候我想起镇上有一条非常古老的规定，如果一个人能杀死一个恶魔的追随者，他的罪行就能得到赦免……所以我就像个傻子一样，为了那么一点点几乎可以算是不存在的希望，跑到这里来试图猎杀吸血鬼，希望这样能救他……”Yar深吸了一口气，用手捂住了眼睛。“好在我的家人为了尽快处理掉所有和我有关的东西，把我的吉他和衣服直接打包扔出了镇子……否则我绝无可能一个人活着走到这里……”</p><p>“我给家里写了很多封信，可每一封都如同石沉大海，豪无回音……最后我终于等到了母亲的回信，信上只有寥寥几行字，告诉我他已经被吊死了，让我不要回去也不要再写信，我的出现只会毁掉这个家的名声，给家里的人带来羞耻和危险……”</p><p>Sasha默默握住了Yar的手，Yar紧紧攥了攥Sasha的手，示意他自己不会再崩溃了。</p><p>“收到信的那天正好是圣诞前夜，那时候我觉得我生命中所有重要的人都已经不复存在了，没有人认识我，没有人会记得我、在乎我，我不知道自己生命的意义到底在哪里……那天晚上，我本打算最后唱完一次歌，就直接走到森林里去，不管是被风雪冻死也好，被狼或吸血鬼咬死也好……然后我就遇见了你……”</p><p>Yar神经质的轻笑了一声，“也许不幸中的万幸是，那封信刚好在那一天送到了我手里，如果早几天的话，也许我现在就已经是旷野里的一具无名尸体了，如果晚几天的话……也许我就已经想办法把你杀死了……”Yar低下了头。</p><p>Sasha愣住了，结结巴巴的说：“什么…你…你怎么知道我是…”</p><p>Yar接过他的话：“对，我从第一眼看到你的时候就猜到你是个吸血鬼…”Yar的嘴角浮现出了一丝微笑，转瞬即逝，“你真应该看看当时你的那副样子，脸苍白的像个幽灵，还顶着两个大大的黑眼圈，任何一个视力正常的人都不会觉得你是个活人……当然，你的体温也正印证了我的猜想……”</p><p>“那你为什么还愿意和我接触……你就不害怕吗？我自己都不知道，会不会哪一天我就控制不住自己咬了你……”Sasha带着一副不可思议的表情喃喃道。</p><p>“难道一个已经下定决心去死的人还会怕吸血鬼吗？对我来说，也许变成吸血鬼反而是更好的选择，反正我在人类的世界里已经没什么可留恋的了……”</p><p>Sasha长长的叹了一口气，抱住了Yar，把下巴靠在Yar痩削的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。几个星期来的忧虑和担心，都随着Yar的这几句话烟消云散了。许是察觉到了Sasha情绪的变化，Yar轻笑着扭过头来吻了吻Sasha的耳廓，然后出乎Sasha意料的，Yar像正在玩闹的小狗一样舔了舔Sasha的耳垂，轻轻地啃咬着，就好像这里的吸血鬼不是Sasha而是他。</p><p>Sasha倒抽了一口冷气，僵住了。他感觉全身的血液好像一下涌到了头部，往日里一向冷的像大理石一样的脸颊开始微微发热，一种奇怪的悸动像电流一样传遍全身。</p><p>感受到了Sasha身体的僵硬，Yar放开了他的耳垂，转而轻轻的吻着他的脸颊。“Sashka……”Sasha听到Yar轻声的呢喃，感觉到细细密密的吻蜻蜓点水一般的落在他的脸颊、额头、鼻尖，轻盈的好像蝴蝶扇动翅膀卷起的气流。</p><p>“嘘……Sash……放松点……”在炉火的映照下，Yar的眼睛里闪着奇异的光，吻上了Sasha的唇。</p><p>Sasha感觉脑子里好像刚刚炸开了一颗超新星。和之前几次接吻时轻柔的感觉完全不同，Yar的这个吻急迫而缠绵，带着欲望的味道，几乎没有给Sasha留下喘息的机会。Sasha不由自主的回应着，胳膊环上了Yar的脖子。他感觉到自己的腿在虚弱的发抖，理智似乎正在一秒一秒的溶解。</p><p>“Yar……”Sasha拼命集中起最后几分清醒，几乎被自己嘶哑的声音吓到了，“……我会控制不住自己咬到你的……”</p><p>“那正合我意…”Yar嘶嘶的在他耳边说道，挑逗性的啃咬着他脖子上敏感的皮肤。</p><p>Sasha最后的几分理智也终于离家出走了。他感觉到Yar温暖的手探进了衬衫的下摆，在腰际摸索着，沿着脊柱一路向上游走，点燃了途径的每一片肌肤。Sasha眼前的一切都好像模糊成了五彩斑斓的色块，如同梦幻中的景象，似乎只有Yar的体温才是眼前唯一真实的存在。</p><p>Sasha在午夜的时候悠悠醒转过来。</p><p>通常情况下，吸血鬼是不会在夜晚睡着的，可Sasha却觉得，他好像已经很久没有这样无梦的安眠了。在逼仄的棺材里，他几乎每日都会从噩梦中惊醒。</p><p>Sasha看了看蜷缩在他身边，像小猫一样轻轻打着呼的Yar。壁炉里的木柴将要燃尽，只余几点火星还在忽明忽暗的闪着，在黯淡的光线下，Sasha吸血鬼的视力依然看到了睡梦中的Yar嘴角挂着的一丝微笑。Sasha感觉心里酥酥麻麻的，一腔柔情仿佛要满溢出来，他依然不明白书上所写的爱到底是什么，可他知道，和Yar在一起的时候，他感觉到安全、开心、温暖，Yar就是他想要共度一生的人。</p><p>Sasha把毯子向上拉了一拉，盖住了两人裸露的肩膀，他们的衣服早已经在地上散落纠缠成一团了。</p><p>也许是感觉到了Sasha的动作，Yar像猫一样懒洋洋的伸了个懒腰，睁开眼睛对上了Sasha的视线。Sasha觉得自己仿佛要淹没在这片温柔的深蓝色里了。</p><p>Yar看着Sasha苍白脸颊上泛起的一丝红晕，试探性的摸了摸自己的脖子，惊讶的吹了个口哨，“Sash，你简直比我家乡的人更像个清教徒，我从没听说过哪个吸血鬼在这种情况下还能忍得住……”</p><p>Sasha默默搂住Yar，“这是个一旦进入就再也无法离开的地狱……吸血鬼是被诅咒的存在，每时每刻都被饥渴的感觉纠缠着，最终，很多鬼就在这样永无止境的欲望中丧失了对任何活物的怜悯，麻木的再也不会爱，变成一具行尸走肉……Yar，我不能把你拖入这样的泥潭……”</p><p>Yar轻柔的抚摸着Sasha的头发，歪着头露出脖子上脆弱的皮肤，“我在人类的世界里已经没有任何可留恋的了，对于我来说，没有爱，没有你的地方……才是地狱……”</p><p>Sasha咬着嘴唇，定定的盯着Yar的眼睛，那片蓝色的火焰里没有一丝恐惧和迟疑。“你确定吗？”Sasha犹豫的问到。</p><p>Yar沉默着，捋了捋自己凌乱的披散下来的黑发，把脖子凑近了一些。</p><p>Sasha皱着眉头叹了一口气，犹豫的舔了舔Yar脖子上的皮肤，感觉到Yar轻微的哆嗦了一下。Sasha温柔的抚着Yar脑后的头发，感觉到Yar渐渐放松了下来，然后尽量轻柔而快速的在Yar的脖子上咬了下去。</p><p>尖牙轻而易举的刺破了皮肤，血的味道涌进了嘴里。</p><p>Sasha从来不知道，人血的味道居然这么好。</p><p>尽管傍晚才刚刚吃过早餐，吸血鬼的本能还是被血液的味道唤醒了。Sasha眼前的世界好像瞬间染上了血红色，一直被压抑的很好的饥渴突然如决堤的洪水席卷全身，冲走了所有的理智，Sasha无意识的开始吮吸着顺着伤口涌出的鲜血，试图咬的更深。</p><p>Yar吃痛的喊声惊醒了已经被欲望淹没的Sasha。他猛地收回尖牙，惊恐的捂着嘴看着Yar脖子上的伤口。还在不断流淌着鲜血的伤口显得格外狰狞，Sasha愧疚的想到，再晚一点点，也许自己就已经把Yar脖子上的皮肤撕裂了。Sasha转化时被Sarah咬了不止一次，他还记得这对人类来说有多痛苦。</p><p>“Yar……我……”，Sasha低下了头。</p><p>Yar看着Sasha脸上愧疚混合着惊恐的表情，轻轻握住了他的手，十指交缠。他虚弱的笑了笑，说道：“Sashka……没事的，这只是你的本能……嘶……”Yar痛苦的抽了一口气，全身开始不受控制的颤抖，冰冷的手指死死攥着Sasha的手。Sasha抱住几乎要瘫倒在地上的Yar，轻轻地吻着Yar的脸颊和脖子上的伤口，试图缓解他的痛苦。Sasha知道，这是吸血鬼的毒液开始沿着血管扩散了，这种全身的血管都在灼烧的苦楚，是每个吸血鬼转化时所必须经历的梦魇。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Final</p><p>晨星低低的挂在天空中，在东方天与地的交界线上，天色已经微微发白。Herbert打开城堡的大门，看了看站在门外的Sasha，鬼叫到：“你终于回来了！再晚一点你就要被阳光活活晒死在外面了……嗷！这是什么人！”Herbert吓得往门后缩了缩，看着从Sasha背后探出头来，正用一双好像燃着火焰一般的蓝眼睛忿忿的瞪着他的小个子吸血鬼。虽然这只新来的鬼比Sasha还要瘦削，比Herbert矮了一头还有余，Herbert却本能地觉得可以愉快地欺负Sasha的日子似乎一去不复返了……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>